Jaehee Kang
SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! Jaehee Kang is one of the characters available from the Casual Story option in Mystic Messenger. She is the chief secretary in the C&R Company and works as Jumin Han's assistant. She is cautious and serious in her job, and is initially suspicious of us. Jaehee is always pushed by Jumin to work that's why she works until late in the night. Personality Even though Jaehee is a fairly serious business woman, she has her own sense of humour and knows how to have a good chuckle at herself and others. That being said, she likes things to be organized and kept in line (One of the reasons she doesn't like taking care of cats; the one hair she misses while cleaning up after them drives her mad). It's very frustrating to her when things do not go according to schedule or if she is saddled with unexpected extra work. Ever the responsible one though, she always comes through and deals the best she can despite the challenges her boss and friend, Jumin, always throws at her both in work and personal life. Appearance Jaehee is a woman with normal height, 165 cm, who weighs 54 kg. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. She wears non-prescription glasses given to her by Jumin. She is often seen in a business suit due to her position as Jumin's secretary. She wears a white shirt, a dark brown to black jacket with skirt and shoes and tights. Background Story Jaehee's mother married a man 20 years older than her against her family's wishes. Her father passed away, from a disease, when she was young leaving her and her mother on their own. When Jaehee was in the 9th grade her mother got in to a car accident and later passed away, leaving her to be raised by her cousin, despite his wife's wishes. After graduating from high school, she got a scholarship to a top university from which she graduated a year early. She immediately entered the work force after graduating from college where she was hired by Jumin Han. She later joined the RFA on Jumin's recommendation. Casual Story SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Good Ending In the good ending, the player goes to the party and is immediately greeted by Yoosung. Zen arrives next and flirts with the player until Yoosung leaves to find Jaehee. Right after Zen wonders where Jumin was, he approaches and asks to speak with the player alone. After a proper introduction, Jumin talks about how difficult work has been after Jaehee and asks for your advice. He then asks you to be his assistant and help him figure out what he should do. Jaehee notices the two of you talking and grabs the mic, asking that Jumin return you to the party. She then states that Jumin is looking for a new assistant and that anyone who is qualified should talk to him. This sends a flurry of women after him causing him to run off. Now that the player is alone, Jaehee approaches and congratulates them on how they did with the party. She tells you how excited she is to finally meet you and how much your friendship means to her. Jaehee says that now that she isn't working for Jumin she wants to start her own small business and she wants you to join her. Normal Ending If the player raises Jaehee's affection but fails to invite enough people to the party, they will get her normal ending. The player arrives at the party and is greeted by Yoosung, who comments on how few people showed up. Zen arrives next and begins to flirt with the player before Yoosung points out who they are. Yoosung leaves to find Jaehee and when he leaves, Jumin walks over and asks the player to speak with him privately. Jumin offers the player the position as his assistant claiming that since the player and Jaehee are close, they will both work similarly. Jaehee finds the two of you and tries to talk you out of taking the job, stating how difficult the work is and instead offers you the opportunity to open a small bakery cafe with her and "live the dream" Bad Ending Bad ending 1: You convince Jaehee that she has too much work to do and that you should be the one to visit and take care of Zen while his leg is broken. The ending begins with a visual novel of 707 picking you up and taking you to Zen's house. Bad Ending 2: When the two get there Seven explains that it was V's orders to put the player and Zen in the same place so it would be easier to protect them. When 707 leaves Zen asks if you have feelings for him. A chat then opens up with Jumin where he checks that the player is safe at Zen's house. Jaehee enters next and has a moment to ask about the player's safety before being bombarded with more work from Jumin. Never the less, Jumin does have good news for Jaehee, which she hopes to be a vacation. Unfortunately for her it is only the news that a convenience store will be opening up on the main floor of the building. Jaehee appears to be happy with this and leaves just as Yoosung enters.He expresses his fear of getting a job and promptly leaves. Another visual novel set three years later opens next. The player is now married to Zen and has gathered with him, Yoosung and Jaehee to celebrate her earning another pay raise. Jaehee appears to be sick, claiming that she must have drank too much the day before and will not be drinking today. Zen mentions that she's been looking more and more sick every time he's seen her and Yoosung reminds her how her doctor told her that she shouldn't be drinking. Zen then says that Jaehee should think about seeing people and getting married, which makes Yoosung jealous. Yoosung wonders when he'll be able to be in a relationship to which Zen replies that he needs a job first. Jaehee says that she can recommend places for Yoosung to look but Zen remarks that the player looks upset at how Jaehee's life has turned out. Jaehee says that there is no need to worry about her and states how luck the player is to have Zen at their side. Zen starts flirting with the player again which makes Yoosung cringe. Jaehee decides to leave and give the two of you some privacy. Before leaving she says she tells the player she wanted to talk to them more and wishes them happiness. Bad ending 3: Jaehee is no longer Jumin's assistant and you take over her position. Connections Jumin Han Jaehee is Jumin's Chief Secretary, her job involves auditing his schedule and also looking after his cat, Elizabeth 3rd, which tends to drive her crazy. Jaehee isn't happy about everything her job with Jumin has to offer but she is loyal to her boss. She also refers to him as "Mr. Han", showing their professional relationship. Zen Jaehee is a big fan of Zen's works. Despite her formal and serious approach she often fangirls over him and often agrees with him when talking about his handsomeness and compliments him. It is hinted more than once that Jaehee likes Zen as more than a fan or a friend, although she is loath to admit it. Many of the other characters also deny that Jaehee actually doesn't like Zen in reality, as Jaehee believes strongly in a certain model of platonic but supportive fan-actor relationships. V Trusts V because Jumin, her boss, trusts him. Has little interaction with him otherwise. Yoosung Due to her more serious personality and interests, Jaehee doesn't often agree with Yoosung's addiction to video games. However she does often show a more caring side towards him, and tries to encourage him to take his life more seriously. 707 Is often exasperated with 707 because of his endless jokes and pranks, but does not dislike him. When 707 is trolling someone, she is often the "straight-man" in the conversation. Rika Is not very familiar with Rika, as Jaehee was the last one to join RFA. Elizabeth 3rd Does not hate Elizabeth 3rd nor cats in general, but doesn't want to be around her because of the cat fur Elizabeth 3rd gets everywhere. Jaehee often mentions how exasperated she is to have to take care of Elizabeth 3rd on such short notices and after-hours. She also finds Jumin's cat projects which often feature Elizabeth 3rd tiring, because they're often unprofitable toward the company and require a lot of work she personally has to handle. Trivia * Jaehee really likes coffee. * She has been working under Jumin for three years. * Her email is jaehee@cheritz.com, if you call her and get her away-from-phone message, she states her email address. * She has good vision, but is forced to wear glasses as part of her attire as Jumin's assistant. She keeps her hair short as part of Jumin's demands as his secretary, as well. * Jaehee also has a black belt in judo. * Jaehee is weak to alcohol, but does seem to like wine. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Casual Story